Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Moana ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and their teams meet a village chief's daughter named Moana who wishes to travel on the ocean and become a wayfinder. When her island becomes endangered due to a powerful and magical artifact called the Heart of Te Fiti being stolen, Moana, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk must take a journey across the ocean in order to return it. Along the way, they encounter a famous demi-god named Maui who wields a magical fish hook that gives him the power to shape-shift. Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this. *Scrat, Pinky and the Brain will make several appearances in this. *In order to travel with Moana and Maui, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk will use the Yachtweiler in this Adventure. Scenes Prologue * (The Justice Guardians, Team Berk and some friends are on the Yachtweilier, sailing on the ocean) * Nails: *humming as he fishes* * Sora: *yawns, stretches and smiles* Nice day. * Maui * Tamatoa *Tamatoa: *laughs as he holds Moana, Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup* What have we here? *Spike: ...!!!!!! THAT'S Tamatoa...? *Kion: Hevi Kabisa!!! *Rocko: No wonder Mr. Krabs is the only Crab. *Xion: *gasps* *Sid the Sloth: Holy Crab!!! *Tammy: ....!!! *wags her tail* That is one big crab! *DJ: *licks his lips* *Snowflake: *drools a bit* Good thing I haven't eaten yet. *Toothless: *Drools* *Batty: *gulps* *Jaden: *staring at Tamatoa with fear* I'm surprised.... *Hiccup: *Shaking in Fear* .....C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Crabzilla........ *Jeffrey: *fearfully* Whoa... *Jaden: Hope you're feeling hungry, big brother. *Jeffrey: That makes two of us. I never ate anything this big... *Hiccup: Please don't eat us Crabzilla...... *Garnet: *Hiding and Whispers* Our Baby... *Steven: *Whispers* My Brother..... *Baby Lily: *hugs Alexis and whimpers quietly* *Alexis: Ssh ssh sh sh sh. Don't be scared Lily. But don't let him hear you. *Baby Lily: *nods* *Tuff: *whispers* How are we gonna help them? *Jesse: *whispers* We'll just have to hope that they can get Tamatoa to talk about himself long enough for Maui to get his hook back. *Sid: *gulps quietly* *Tamatoa: It's a sparkly... Shiny.. *notices that there's Moana, Jaden, Jeffrey, and Hiccup inside the Gold Disguises* Wait a minute... *tosses them in the air, making the gold fall off them and catches them in his claw* *Jeffrey: ...Uh oh *Tamatoa: It's humans!!! *Jaden: *chuckles nervously* Hello... *Jeffrey: ...! *Hiccup: uh........ we come in Peace? *Tamatoa: What're you doing down here in the realm of the mons-!! *(As he speaks, Moana, Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup are having trouble deciding which of Tamatoa's eyes to focus on) *Jeffrey: *whispers to Jaden and Hiccup* Which eye are you guys looking at? *Jaden: *whispers* Which ever one is moving. *Jeffrey: *whispers back* Same here. *Tamatoa: Just pick an eye, guys. I can't- I can't concentrate on what I'm saying if you keep- *(Moana, Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup look left to right trying to decide which eye to focus on) *Jeffrey: Uh... *Hiccup: we can't, it's so hard to pick one eye if you keep Moving them. *Tamatoa: Yeah. Pick one. Pick one!!! *Hiccup: Yeah, But your Eye. But Um. Ah, *Stammering* Ok, You know what, Forget it, I'm not gonna pick one. *Jeffrey: Man, I'm gonna get a headache just by watching them both move around. *Tamatoa: You're funny looking little things, aren't you? *touches the necklace on Moana* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Uh oh! *Moana: *shields her necklace* Don't!!! That's my grandma's!!! *Tamatoa: *mocks her* "That's my grandma's!!!" *using his normal voice* I ate my grandma!!! *Jaden: ...!!! Seriously? *Hiccup: You Ate your Grandma?! How?! *Jeffrey: Dude, you are CRAZY!! *Tamatoa: And it took a week 'cause she was absolutely humongous. *Hiccup: *Scoffs* I bet you didn't ate your her son. *Jeffrey: Ugh... *(During this, Maui and the rest of the team members sneak their way to get onto Tamatoa's shell) *Aqua: *thinks to herself* Be careful, guys. *Steven: Oh man.... *Tamatoa: *to Moana, Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup* Why are you here? *Jeffrey: *gulps quietly* Look, we don't mean any trouble. *(Maui accidentally makes a noise) *Tamatoa: ...!!!! *about to look behind him* *Jeffrey: ...!! *Moana: ...!!! Because you're amazing!!! *Tamatoa: *focuses back on Moana, Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup* *Hiccup: Uh.... Yeah, We came to tell you that you're awesome! right guys? *Jeffrey: ...! Oh, yes! Songs *You're Welcome *How Far I'll Go *Shiny Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Disney Films